


Charged

by madnessiseverything



Series: the Good, the Sad and the Otherworldly [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, OT3, Sunsets, some cute shit, sunset watching and banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the tilt of a head the evening star, Venus, came into view. She looked down at the three tangled hearts on earth with her bright shine and pride.</p>
<p>Or: Sunsets and Subtext</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charged

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the sunset yesterday and had ideas. This is the first part of this series and i decided to start off simple :3 Huge thanks to [Kira](www.queerseth.tumblr.com) for beta-ing and to [Sanne](www.outruneverything.tumblr.com) for her comments. They are both awesome. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The sky was mesmerizing as they collapsed at the top of the hill. Orange tones faded into red clouds spreading over the darkening sky. Pink ran through it with the certainty of an artist’s brush. With the tilt of a head the evening star, Venus, came into view. She looked down at the three tangled hearts on earth with her bright shine and pride. 

“Totally worth it,” Jake said, a happy smile on his face. Ezekiel dropped next to Cassandra into the damp grass. He was wheezing. Cassie curled into her boys with her eyes half lidded as she focused on keeping her mind at bay. Numbers danced in front of her but the warmth of Jake and Ezekiel’s bodies kept her grounded, the dancing calculations disappearing with a single breath. She could do it herself now, but feeling her boyfriends next to her made her all the more stable. She was unashamed in admitting their effect on her.

“It hurts,” Ezekiel grumbled, his breath returning to him. His hand was pressed into his side. Cassandra turned to look at him and found his eyes focused onto the sky, the colors reflecting in his eyes. His pupils flitted over the colors painting the sky like they were reading the meaning of the wonderful display. Cassandra smiled and grabbed hold of Ezekiel’s and Jake’s hands, placing them underneath her ribs and tangling her fingers with theirs. A warm pressure responded to her gesture from both sides.

She watched as the colors slowly drained from the sky, fading into purple night above the heads of the three lovers. Their last mission had been tiring if nothing else, needing a lot of research and sleepless nights in The Annex. Cassandra let the colors pull the stress with them into the void of space. The clouds slowly disappeared into the darkness of the sky, along with the worries of tomorrow.

Jake let out a sound that made Ezekiel giggle into the cooling air. Both sounds spoke of pure contentment and Cassandra wanted to freeze this moment for forever. Ezekiel was as careless as the mask he presented to the world and Jake was without his daily worries of image. 

At the start it had baffled her how the two men could be so similar and not see it. Now she knew that they had learned to understand each other intimately, just as they had grown to understand her. Her heart swelled and she sighed, hoping to transfer her love through the circles she was drawing into the hands crossed over her ribcage. 

_ I wish we could keep good moments in jam jars. And if we were feeling down, we’d open the jar and remember.  _

Cassandra recalled reading those words in one of the few kids books she managed to sneak past her parents when she was 6 years old. She wished it truly could be done. She wanted nothing more than to be able to relive this peace with every part of her body, with the grass below her and her boyfriends by her side.

“Thank you,” she said quietly once no color was left, blackness expanding over them with stars slowly blinking to life. Jake turned his head and rested it against her temple. She felt Ezekiel inhale and exhale deeply. 

“Always,” the thief muttered and turned over, propping himself up on one elbow. “Anything for you, Kitten.” 

Cassandra felt the tell tale heat in her cheeks and rolled her eyes. Ezekiel smirked down at her. 

“And Cowboy needs his walks anyways, doesn’t he? Just like a good pup.” 

Cassandra let out a soft laugh as she heard Jake’s indignant huff. 

The art historian matched Ezekiel’s position and the two faced each other, Cassie looking on from below with their hands still held firmly in her grasp. 

“I am not the one with endless energy at unreasonable hours of the day,” Jake quipped. 

Cassandra closed her eyes as Ezekiel teased Jake about how much he loved waking up to Ezekiel’s eager mouth. 

She listened to the banter of her boyfriends and relished in their happiness. If someone would have told her three years ago that she would find true happiness and love within this adventure she would have cried over the seemingly hopeless dream that has always been implanted into her mind. But lying here, the dew soaking into her sweater and two thick accents throwing innuendos at each other, she knew that whatever may come, she would conquer. 

“Kitten.” She opened her eyes. She could barely make out the two faces looking down at her. 

“Yes?” Her voice was loud in her ears, with the quiet of the night around them. 

“Let’s go home,” Jake said and pulled her into a sitting position with the hand she still held. She nodded, unsure if the boys even saw it. 

Ezekiel’s hand slipped from her grasp as she and Jake stood up. 

Jake hummed. “Jones,” he said, voice low and Cassandra shivered. Maybe she hadn’t been fully listening to their banter, she mused as she noticed the charged atmosphere. 

“Get up,” Jake added and Ezekiel’s smirk was audible in his answer. 

“Make me, Cowboy.” 

Cassandra laughed at the words Ezekiel spoke way too often nowadays. 

Jake complied with Ezekiel’s request and moved away from Cassandra to bend down and haul Ezekiel up harshly. The thief crashed into Jake. 

Cassandra moved closer. “Home sounds great,” she whispered and they wasted no more time in getting underneath the roof of their apartment and into their bed.  


**Author's Note:**

> my inbox on [tumblr](www.madnessiseverything.tumblr.com) is wide open for all of youse and your jassekiel musings.


End file.
